The objective of this research is to explore certain factors related to the role of dental materials in caries prevention. The research is divided into two phases. One phase is concerned with the feasibility of imparting anticariogenic properties to four pit and fissure sealants via the addition of various quantities of sodium and stannous fluoride. The availability of the fluoride in the various formulations will be studied and also the effect of the additions on pertinent physical properties. The formulations will be screened for fluoride availability by determining the amount of fluoride leached from discs of material when immersed in water. Promising formulations then will be assessed on the basis of the change induced in the solubility and fluoride content of intact enamel surfaces. The effects of the fluoride additions on sealing ability and adhesion will also be investigated. The second phase of the study dealt with a basic investigation of the wettability of tooth structure and restorative materials, and has been completed.